1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rotary pump and/or rotary motor apparatus, and more particularly to a rotary apparatus having a circular fluid channel with inlet and outlet ports within the channel and a rotor enclosing the channel which has one or more peg-like pistons received in the channel to define enclosed fluid chambers and which pass over the inlet and outlet ports in coordinated movement with a disc-shaped rotary divider to sequentially change the configuration of the inlet and outlet ports and provide constant separation between the incoming and outgoing fluid.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents which disclose various rotary apparatus.
Bates, U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,146 discloses a readily reversible rotary apparatus combinable with an aircraft landing gear and other vehicles comprising a first mechanism selectively operable either as a compressor or as a prime mover and a second mechanism driven by the first for compressing air or a combustible mixture for controlled introduction into the expansion or combustion chambers of the first mechanism. The second mechanism may also be used as a prime mover powered by fluid pressure. The flow of compressed or expanding gases is controlled primarily by rotatable elements.
Theemling, U.S. Pat. No. 637,429 discloses a reversible rotary motor having a casing divided into two sections, each provided with an annular chamber and a plurality of oscillating abutments. A rotary disc-shaped piston located within the casing has laterally extending piston heads fitted to the chambers and arranged to operate the oscillating abutments.
Jacoby, U.S. Pat. No. 792,216 discloses a rotary engine with a cylinder having an annular steam space and a centrally disposed steam chest and a slotted rib dividing the two. An abutment guided within the slot has its inner edge exposed to the pressure of steam in the chest. A piston is carried by a shaft and a piston-wing in the steam space serves by contact with the abutment to force the latter from the steam space to the steam chest.
Tothero, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,501 discloses a multiple cavity gear pump. Luck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,663 discloses a rotary compressors having a multiple lobe rotary piston.
Eyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,721 discloses a rotary compressor having a rotary piston with a gear type construction.
Sprinzing, U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,737 discloses a rotary internal combustion engine having a valve which first delivers a small volume of air and then a full supply of air to the combustion chamber.
Workman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,140 discloses a rotary gas engine with a planetary gear arrangement and a rotary piston which is fitted rotatively in the periphery of a hollow disk member and communicating with the working chambers of the engine and coacting with pistons fixed on the inner surface of a rotary case member rotatively mounted on the hollow disk member.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a rotary apparatus for use as a pump, motor, meter, or fluid brake which has a stationary cylindrical base member with a circular fluid channel with a pair of spaced fluid inlet and outlet ports within the channel. A rotor having a hollow cylindrical body portion substantially surrounds the base member and encloses the channel and has one or more peg-like piston members extending inward from the inner periphery of the rotor. The pistons are received in the channel and separate the channel into one or more enclosed fluid chambers and sequentially pass over the inlet and outlet ports. A ring gear on the inner periphery of the rotor is engaged with a smaller gear rotatably mounted on the base member which is connected to a disc-shaped divider for rotating the divider in timed relation with the rotor upon relative rotation. The divider rotates partially in the channel and is recessed on its side wall to receive and travel in coordinated movement with the pistons as they travel in the channel. Fluid entering the channel through the inlet port occupies a chamber defined by the pistons and travels around the channel to exit the outlet port. The disc-shaped divider and piston cooperatively change the configuration of the inlet and outlet ports allowing fluid passage therethrough while maintaining constant separation between the incoming and outgoing fluid. Fluid entering the channel through the inlet port after passage of a piston will occupy a subsequent chamber defined by the piston just leaving the divider.